Broken Record
by TcSantana
Summary: Danny had a record to maintain but it doesn't last when Steve gets involved


Well I haven't been on here for a while ...but i have been randomly working on a sequel to 'Not What it Seems' just trying to get ahead with chapters so that when RL gets in the way you're not waiting forever for updates...not to mention the little plot bunny keeps scrambling in different directions. Anyway this is just a pointless little story because I needed a break.

5

0

As always don't own them no matter how hard I wish

5

0

The cool ceramic tank felt good against his aching head. His stomach still turned as he hunched over the bowl, both arms gripping tight to the smooth porcelain as his body curled into it helping to keep him upright. He groaned again as he lurched forward, hitting the handle as he kept his head from landing within the swirling water. His record now broken, thanks to his meddling partner, he ate some concoction of food that he couldn't even remember how to pronounce the words to.

He groaned while he remembered the sound of his partner's voice penetrating his aching head "Come on Danny it's good for you….you should learn to eat some of the islands finer cuisine…." Kono and Chin joining in hadn't helped him hold up his façade, so finally after a few beers he jumped in with not one, but both feet. He couldn't recall if Kono or Chin even ate any of it….he remembered Steve did just to prove it was good. Danny puffed out a laugh…"good I hope you're sick too" and then he thought yeah super seal probably has a small intestinal army that saved him from the same fate .

"Oh god" he moaned within the small space between his face and the toilet water. He really needed to stop thinking about it….it definitely wasn't helping his situation now. He puffed out some air as he tried to tamp down the sudden urge to hurl again. Where it was all coming from he had no idea, he didn't even remember eating that much. Thank god for small miracles, that at least it was Saturday, and he would have two days to recuperate and by Monday, he would have his game face back on and no one would be any wiser, or so he thought.

But right now he would do anything just to get up, he so wanted to curl up and just sleep. As cozy as he seemed to be getting with his new best friend, the toilet, it definitely wasn't his type and as uncomfortable as his bed could be, it beat laying here. He tried to get his feet under himself but he felt weak and shaky, spending half the night hanging over the toilet had taken a toll on him. He slumped back, slowly slipping past the tank to press himself against the wall. Maybe if he just relaxed for a little while he could make it back to his bed. As he drifted he thought he heard banging…dam neighbors …can't even let a guy get some rest...or die for that matter, as he closed his eyes he was instantly out.

Little did Danny know the banging was Kono, he forgot he was to meet her at the beach for surfing lessons. She in turn had called Steve when she wasn't able to get Danny to answer the door. Super seal had arrived a short time later, he himself had felt slightly off that morning, he wasn't sure if had been the food or the beer. All he knew is Danny had consumed the same drink and food as him, in fact way more in the food department especially when everyone had egged him on. Now both stood worryingly outside of his apartment door.

"You better not break it brah….Danny will seriously kill you"

Steve managed to hide the smirk on his face as he rattled the door knob, he then squeezed the knob turning it as far as it would go the one way. He looked at Kono and smiled as he pressed himself against the door and gave it a quick solid hit. The door swung open freely.

Kono laughed at Steve's …I didn't do anything face…"He is so going to kill you".

5

5

0

They both moved through the small space quickly, finding Danny slumped within his bathroom. The sour smell of vomit penetrated the air of the small room. Steve knelt in front of him placing his hand against his clammy neck feeling the strong pulse.

Kono stood in the doorway watching, ready to make a call if necessary.

"Danny" Steve shook him lightly as he checked him over for any obvious injuries. Light pressure from Steve's hand against his abdomen elicited a groan but still didn't wake him. "Danny I need you awake" as Steve shook him with a little more urgency. That got him more of a reaction as Danny tried to slap his hand away but settled again into his awkward sleeping arrangement.

"Here let's try this" as Kono moved in beside Steve with a cool cloth.

Steve frowned but moved back giving Kono room to work ….soon Danny was moving away from the coolness as Kono kept re-wetting the cloth and wiping it across Danny's face and neck.

Steve patted Kono on the shoulder "I have some stuff in the truck we should get him to drink".

"Tea would probably be good for him brah"

"It's some natural stuff…had it this morning myself"

Kono raised a brow looking at him questioningly.

Steve shrugged "felt a little off this morning too"

She smiled and went back to her ministrations. She wet the cloth again…colder this time and spoke softly to encourage Danny to wake up.

5

0

Something cool pressed against his face, he startled slightly, and barely made out the sound of someone talking. He blinked his eyes open trying to focus on the shape crouched in front of him.

Kono smiled brightly at him "He's awake…" she seemed to call to someone else.

Danny grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut…..holy crap that was loud.

"Hey Danny …how do you feel?"

Danny groaned grabbing for the bowl pulling himself back against the cool tank….god he didn't feel like he had slept til….was it Monday?... When did Kono get here? There was a shuffle in his small bathroom and when he opened his eyes again his partner was staring worryingly at him holding out a glass.

"Do…don't …this …..is….your fault" Danny puffed out trying to wave his hand out to emphasize his predicament.

"My fault!….how is you being sick my fault?

"You coerced me into eating that food" Danny cracked an eye taking a good look at Steve "I see you lived"

"How was I to know it was going to make you this sick…here drink this….it'll help" as Steve pushed the glass back towards Danny's hand.

Danny gave him the stink eye as he leaned back against the wall "What is it?"

"It's some herbs mixed with some natural juice…."

Danny glared not convinced.

Steve shrugged "come on Danny ….. it'll help settle your stomach"

"Why ….are you here?...was I late for work?...is it still Saturday?" as he tried to look around hoping to figure out the day or even the time and possible side track Steve and his suspicious looking drink.

Kono came back to the doorway "you were going to meet me at the beach this morning brah….remember surfing lessons? " as she smiled at him.

Danny nodded his head "oh yeah….knew I forgot something"

"Anyway I called Steve …..we came here and …." She waved her hand towards the toilet "and the rest…"

"Great….Chin here too? …..we could have had a nice little family get together right here in the middle of my bathroom" Danny joked.

"Come on drink up" as Steve held the glass out again.

Kono looked at the drink, made a face "I think I'll go make tea" and faked a reassuring smile towards Danny.

Danny didn't miss it as he leaned forward, his hand shaking as he reached for the glass, "you….sure?...last night you said it would be good for me too….now look at me….you broke my record"

Steve smiled "Just take small sips….give it time to settle" as Steve helped tip the glass.

Danny took a couple of swallows, shuddering at the bitter taste as he closed his eyes tilting his head back against the wall.

Steve held the glass waiting "you ok?"

Danny blinked his eyes open scowling "Do…do I look ok?" as he took in the look of his too close for comfort partner. He had to admit ….he did look remorseful. Then it hit instantly, and Danny barely had time to react, Steve had gotten way too close….so close that he couldn't get forward enough to access the toilet. What he consumed….up it came….bulls eye…right back into the glass…or so he hoped as he squeezed his eyes shut from the horrendous after taste.

"Aggghhh …" as Danny shuddered and blinked open his watery eyes.

Steve hadn't moved…..in fact Danny was sure he never witnessed a face like that from him before. He wasn't even sure he could name it. It appeared as though he may have been in the middle of saying something and just froze. Danny looked back to the glass….yep bulls eye…except for that little bit that dripped down Steve's hand.

Kono walked back to the doorway just about to say something her mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out.

Danny raised his brows taking in the scene that had just unfolded in front of him… …wow…time had suddenly stood still, both Kono and Steve were speechless, so he said the first thing that came into his sick,sleep deprived brain "Well will you look at that…" as Danny pointed to the glass, the sound of his voice breaking Steve and Kono out of their trance. "I can drink it all over again"

Kono winced and made a face "Ewww Danny" as she turned away covering her mouth "Steve" she mumbled from beneath her hand..." maybe we should stick with the tea brah?"

Steve gagged moving the glass towards the toilet "tea…..make him tea" as he shifted back onto his feet, depositing the glass into the sink to wash and rinse along with his hands.

Danny had to admit…he did feel better, although he was sure that was not how Steve's suspicious looking drink was supposed to work.

Steve dried his hands as he took a good look at Danny. He was a rumpled heap between his toilet and cabinet, some of his hair was hanging in his eyes stuck to his brow damp from sweat. His color was off and dark smudges appeared under his eyes from lack of sleep. His head drooped as his eyes started to dip, he would soon be asleep again if he didn't get him up. Steve shook his head and smiled as he put the towel down, grabbing the glass he filled it with water.

Danny seemed to sense the change "What?" he said as he raised weary eyes to lock onto his partners.

"You done?" as Steve crouched back down in front of him holding the glass of water.

"I was done before you gave me that concoction….now I don't know" Danny sarcastically said.

"Here….rinse and spit and we'll get you out of here" as Steve held the glass up.

Danny did as he asked, then passed the glass back.

Steve stood placing the glass on the counter as he reached down grasping Danny's hand pulling as Danny pushed up. Danny came up too fast, his head spinning at the change of position and the momentum of the pull sent him right into Steve. Steve tried to steady him as they both swayed, Danny's hands latched onto Steve's shirt in a twisted two fist grip.

"Whoa, whoa Danny" as Steve caught him under his arms lifting and straightening him upright.

Kono came to the door just in time to witness the awkward display "do you want me to leave you guys alone?" as she gave them both a playful look.

Steve spun letting Danny go "What?"

"No!" they both said in unison.

Kono laughed as Steve's quick move sent Danny clutching for the sink to stay up on his shaky feet. Steve noticing his vital mistake quickly grasped the back of his t-shirt to help steady him. He turned smiling at Kono with his successful catch.

Kono shook her head smiling as she turned away from the door "tea's ready".

"Come on Danno" as Steve shifted his grip to his bicep holding him steady as they moved into Danny's living space. "There you go" as he relinquished his hold and plunked Danny onto the side of his pullout bed. Steve noticed in the natural light Danny looked paler, but throwing up again probably had something to do with it.

Kono came up passing him the hot mug of tea "Here you go brah….that should help"

Danny reached out with a shaky hand and Steve grasped the mug to help hold it steady for him. He then hooked his foot around the leg of the coffee table pulling it closer so he could sit on it and Danny could set the mug down.

Danny savoured the tea, it was just warm enough not to burn with the slight hint of mint flavouring. It went down easy, soothing his upset stomach and wrapping warmth around him. His eyes slowly started to dip as his body began to relax craving the rest that he so needed. He felt Steve lift the mug from his slack hands before he let it tumble. He vaguely registered him passing it off to Kono with a few muffled words. He felt hands gently push at him til he was lying flat again, as he instinctively curled onto his side. His blankets were pulled up and wrapped around him, as muted voices spoke and the sound of someone leaving.

Danny sensed movement still and blinked his weary eyes open, McGarrett quietly moved around his small apartment. He wanted so much to tell him what he really thought about the food they had eaten. Danny closed his eyes shuddering at the thought, next time anything that looked remotely like it was still alive, he would walk it to the beach and let it go. His animal partner had totally ruined his record, he would make sure he made that clear to him too…this was his fault.

A warm hand touched his shoulder "noted"

Danny cracked an eye frowning "mmm" he didn't say anything out loud….did he? He closed his eyes again …great now he has super powers and reads minds too…..

"I smell smoke Danno….quite thinking so hard and go to sleep"

Danny scowled opening his eyes when he felt the bed dip, Steve flashed him a smile as he leaned back in a chair with his feet on the side of Danny's pullout.

"you…you're creeping me out" as he pulled the covers over his head "you ruined my record" came out muffled from beneath the blankets .

Steve smiled and clicked on the TV, he lowered the volume so Danny could get his much needed rest. He knew this was far from over, soon as Danny was feeling remotely better he would never hear the end of it.


End file.
